What Dreams May Come
by teamcullen
Summary: Bella Swan is beyond thrilled when she gets accepted to a prestigious music school in New York. While there, she meets amazing new friends and beautiful boy who seems to have conflicting emotions for her. What happens when she finds out his secret? AH
1. New Beginnings

A/N:

Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction ever. It's all human and canon couples. There are a few characters I made up but I'll probably end up making a site to give you an idea what everyone is supposed to look like and their outfits/houses/ school, and whatever. Review please (:

-Meg

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PREFACE:

As I drifted in and out of consciousness, I thought of the events that had put me in this position. Although I knew I should regret what happened, I couldn't bring myself to. The fact is, the decisions I have made this past year have changed me so completely. I have made friends that practically became my family, and I survived my first year at a new school because of them. But most importantly, I have met _him_ this year. We changed each other for the better. So even though I'm here, most certainly facing death, I picture his face and suddenly… everything is worth it.

New Beginnings:

I looked around my room one last time. Even though almost everything was still there, it felt empty. Suddenly, my mom's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Bella, honey, let's go. Phil's waiting in the car." With a sigh, I picked up my last bag and walked downstairs. I wasn't sad about leaving Phoenix, not really anyway. But I still felt bad about leaving my mom. She did have Phil, I suppose, but I would miss out mother and daughter times. "So remember Bella, as soon as your flight gets in-"

"I call you. I know Mom." "Sorry honey, I just worry about you." My mom said sheepishly. "I'll be fine." I said, not sure if I was trying to convince her or myself.

At about 10:30, I was ready to board my flight. I gave both my mom and Phil a hug. "I love you guys, and I promise to call you twice a day." My mom had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Mom" I groaned. "I'll be back for Thanksgiving." She nodded, and with one final hug, I walked through the gate.

During my flight, I thought of what my new life would be like. Ever since I had gotten accepted to the Manhattan School of Music, I have been extremely happy for the most part. I would be seeing my brother Cameron, who got accepted two years ago for guitar. I don't get to see him often since he lives in Forks with my dad, Charlie. Most importantly, I would be going to school for my passion, playing piano. I had started when I was five. Now, thirteen years later, I have been accepted to one of the most prestigious schools in the country.

A few hours later, a voice came over the intercom and announced that we had arrived at JFK Airport. _And so, my new life begins._

About an hour and a half later, I got out of my cab and walked through the main door of MSM. I was looking at a map of the school when I ran into someone. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention and-" My breath caught when I saw who I had run into. He had to be the best looking human being I had ever seen. He had unruly, bronze-colored hair, a strong jaw, and piercing green eyes. He was wearing dark jeans with a blue and white t-shirt rolled up and Nikes. He had noticed me staring at him and scowled. "Obviously you should have been paying more attention to your feet than you were to me." He said in a bored tone. "I- you--" I tried to say, but he interrupted me. "Just don't let it happen again." He gave me a sarcastic smile and walked away. _Wow, he really needs to get laid_. I thought, but then reconsidered taking one last look at him and thinking that with his looks, he probably gets a lot of action.

I walked up to the front desk. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. Can you tell me where I'll be living?" I asked. The woman looked at her computer for a minute before replying, "Andersen Hall, room 232. Your roommate has called the front desk five times in the last two hours asking if you had gotten in." The woman laughed and I smiled. "Thank you for your help." I said.

I walked across campus and looked at my map to see where Andersen Hall was located. When I finally found it, I walked through a set of double doors, up a flight of stairs, and looked for room 232. As soon as I opened the door, I heard a squeal. "Ohmygosh! You must be my roommate! I'm Alice Cullen, what's your name?" The girl practically screamed at me in an excited voice. She was short, probably not even five feet, and was thin in the extreme. She had short, spiky hair and almost gold-colored eyes. To anyone else her hair would seem weird, but it suited her. "Hi Alice, I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you." When I finished speaking, the girl launched herself into my arms. I laughed and hugged her back hesitantly. "We're going to be such good friends! We can go shopping too! Do you like shopping?" Alice asked. Before I had a chance to answer, she said "Never mind, it doesn't matter. You will go shopping with me. So Bella, tell me about yourself." "Well…" I started. "I'm here for piano and I also have a brother who goes here. His name's Cameron." "Oh my gosh! Cameron's your brother? He's one of my best friends!" Alice said. "Whoa, really? That's weird."

"Yeah in fact, we should be meeting up with him and everyone else-" Just then, someone came through the door.

"Hey Ali, what's up?" A boy said. He was tall and extremely muscular. He had bright blue eyes and short brown hair. "Oh! I guess this is your roommate." He said. "Yeah Em, this is Bella Swan, Cam's little sister." Alice told him. "No way!" He grabbed me and gave me a bone-crushing hug. When he let me go, he said, "It's nice to meet you Bella, I'm Emmett McCarty." Then, someone cleared their throat pointedly in the doorway. "Oh, sorry babe. Bella, this is my girlfriend Rosalie." He gestured to her. I looked at her and thought that she could most definitely be a model if her music career failed. She had blonde hair that flowed in waves down her back. She was tall and had hazel eyes. "Hi Bella, I'm Rosalie Hale. Don't let this idiot try to scare you." She pointed to Emmett. "Hey!" He said, I laughed. "Well it's really nice to meet you both." I said truthfully. "So are you gonna introduce me to this hot girl orrrrrrrr…" A different voice interrupted from the door. I turned to look at him. He had bright blue eyes and a few days of scruff on him. He had light brown hair that was kept in by a blue bandanna which was folded on his head. He wore dark jeans, bright orange sneakers, and a white t-shirt. Then, Emmett said, "Yo Connor, this is Cam's little sister." The boy smiled and walked over to me. "It's nice to meet you little Swan, I'm Connor Murphy." He kissed my hand and I blushed. When I finally found my voice, I said, "Hi Connor, I'm Bella." "Mkayyyy so are you guys up for Tin Lizzie tonight?" Alice stopped the stare-down between Connor and I. "Uh, should I know what that it?" I asked. Rosalie laughed, "The Tin Lizzie is a club on the UES." She explained. Now I was really confused. "UES?" I asked questioningly. "Upper East Side" Connor smiled. "Oh, right." I said, my cheeks turning red. "So Bella, are you in?" Alice asked. Thinking I needed to get out and meet new people, I said "Sure, but can you help me pick out something to wear?" Alice squealed loudly. "Ah! I knew we were going to be best friends!" "Okay, well we're gonna go. We'll pick you up around eight." Emmett said. "Kay, sounds good." Alice told him. As they were walking out, Emmett, Rosalie, and Connor gave me a hug. "Bye Bella, it was nice to meet you." He said before closing the door.

I let out a small squeak after he left. "You like Connor!" Alice sang. I tried to object but she added "And Connor likes you too." I smiled. "He's so good-looking! Did you see his bandanna? I think he's the only guy who can pull that off." I ranted. "Mmm. Well Bella, I have the best outfit for you to wear tonight." She pulled out a pair of straight leg dark wash jeans, a dark purple top with sequins, and silver ballet flats. "I had this feeling that I would need the jeans, and the shirt is Rose's." Alice explained. "Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into?" I said to myself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Okaaaaay, so first chapter down. What'd you think? Too long or too short? I wasn't really sure because I write in a notebook first and then type it so the length changes. Next chapter is already written, so it should be up soon. We meet our favorite person again *cough Edward cough*, along with Cameron and a few others. I promise there's more action coming up. Review to tell me how im doing? Thanks (:

-Meg


	2. Introductions

**A/N: **Haaaaaaaay. So, I'm supposed to be doing homework right now but I decided to add another chapter. It was getting kinda long so I had to split it up into two parts. The next part should be up sometime this week. Btw, I made a site for the people and stuff but its not finished yet. Link on my profile.

PS: check out my best friend's stories, driven to tears and the academy by fangs up baby. Thannnks (:

-Meg

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I was forced into the outfit that Alice had picked out for me, there was another knock on the door. Alice ran out of her room with pins in her hair.

"Hey Bella, look who came to visit you!" Alice said.

I stopped applying mascara and looked in the doorway.

"Cam!"

I screamed and ran to hug him. "Hey little sis!"

He smiled and hugged me back. He looked the same, even though I hadn't seen him since last March. His messy brown hair was a little bit longer than when I had last seen him. He was wearing jeans, a green t-shirt, and gray converses.

"When did you get in?" Cameron asked.

"About two hours ago." I admitted. "But in my defense, Alice has been using me as her own life-sized Barbie for the past hour." He laughed. "Well, that's Alice for you."

"So Cam, you're coming with us tonight, right?" Alice asked.

"Of course, Tin Lizzie is the ultimate college club, but it's still classy enough for Miss Alice 'I only drink cosmos' Cullen." I laughed. "But I don't want to see my little sister grinding on any guys. Or girls." He added. I groaned,

"Cam, I'm only two years younger than you." "Yes, but in my twenty years, I've seen girls get taken advantage of by guys. I just don't want it to happen to you." He said.

"Fine, let's compromise. I won't dance with any guy who looks overly creepy. Or girls." He smiled.

"Sounds good. Kay, I'm gonna go get ready. I'm going to dinner with this girl before we go out tonight." Cameron said. "Ooh! Who is it?!" Alice asked excitedly.

Cameron blushed, he had inherited that trait like I had.

"Uhm, Angela Webber." He shifted nervously. "Awww! She's so pretty! And nice!" Alice gushed. "Yeah, well, I'm gonna go. See you girls later."

He hugged us both and walked out of the dorm. Alice and I laughed at how embarrassed Cameron was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After letting Alice curl my hair and finish my make up, we were finally ready. Alice was wearing a cute white sundress and flats paired with a light washed denim jacket. (on website)

"Ugh! Where is that boy?" She yelled in frustration. "What boy? Emmett?" I asked. "No, Jasper." "Who's Jasper?" I wondered aloud. "Wow, you really **are** new. Jasper's my boyfriend." Alice had a dazed look in her eyes. "He plays clarinet, and he has the most gorgeous green eyes." She ranted.

I couldn't help but think of the guy with piercing green eyes who I had run into before. I hoped that they weren't the same guy. That would be bad for two reasons.

1. Alice's boyfriend would be a total dick and 2. I would feel guilty about thinking je was good looking.

"So Alice, what color hair does he have?" I asked. "Hair, why?" She wondered, confused. "Well, I think hair is one of the most important factors on a guy's appearance." "True." She agreed. "He's got kind of blonde-ish, brown-ish hair, but definitely not dirty blonde, ick!" "What's wrong with dirty blonde hair?" I asked, amused. "Well, nothing really, but I don't want people to think of the love of my life as 'dirty'!" Alice said. "Love of your life?" "Mhm, we're going to get married when I graduate, since he's a year older than I am." "Whoa." was all I could say.

I hadn't even thought of marriage seriously, and here was Alice, practically planning her wedding. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"You decent?" A voice, which I assumed belonged to Jasper, asked. Alice giggled. "Would it matter anyway? But yes."

Jasper opened the door and walked in. He was tall, maybe even taller than Emmett. He picked Alice up and gave her a long kiss. I looked away, not wanting to intrude on their private moment.

"Jazzy, this is my roommate and new best friend Bella Swan. She's Cameron's sister." Jasper shook my hand and said, "It's very nice to meet you Bella." I noticed that he had a slight southern drawl. "It's nice to meet you too Jasper."

Then, a booming voice came from the door.

"Yo! Let's get going! Everyone's waiting downstairs." Emmett said.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I walked out of Andersen Hall to see Rosalie, Connor, and a girl I had never seen before. My breath hitched when I saw a familiar head of bronze hair facing the other way.

"Bella, you know Connor already." Connor and I smiled at each other.

The boy who I had run into, the beautiful one, turned around. He scowled at me. I gave him a look that said, _what the hell?_

"This is Ava Parker and Edward Masen." Rosalie introduced us. "It's nice to meet you both." I said.

I shook Ava's hand and then went to shake Edward's. He sighed and stuck his hand out. When I shook it, a strange electrical charge ran up my arm. I looked at him, wondering if he had felt it too. He dropped my hand and had a slightly shocked look on his face. I stepped back and smiled nervously at him.

"Okay, let's go." Connor said.

We walked off campus as a group. I was behind Edward, and admired him as I walked. He was wearing dark jeans and a black button up shirt rolled to his elbows. It contrasted nicely with his hair and eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got to the street, Connor took my hand. I smiled uncomfortably. I would much rather be holding Edward's hand. _Stop it Bella!_ I thought. _He's been a jerk to you so far._

We got two cabs since there were eight of us. Cameron and his date were meeting us at the club later. In once cab was Alice, Jasper, Ava, and Connor. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and I were in the other.

Great. I was definitely in for an awkward ride.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**A/N: **Review please (:


	3. Dangerous Dancing

**A/N:**

Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Here's chapter 3 (:

-meg

PS: please read the stories by my best friend fangs up baby, thanks (:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cab ride wasn't too bad, mainly because Edward didn't say anything. If he had spoken to me, I probably would have stuttered until he looked away, thinking I had a mental disability. We all got out and met up with the others on line. I saw Cameron with a girl who I assumed was his date, Angela. She was pretty. 

I walked over to them and said "Hey Cam, aren't some introductions in order?" I smiled. Angela half-smiled and nudged Cameron. "Right, sorry. Ang, this is my little sister Bella. Bells, this is my uh- Angela Webber." 

He blushed at the end. I shook her hand and said, "It's nice to meet you Angela." She responded with a quiet "you too". 

After waiting on line for about ten minutes, I found out that Angela was nineteen, a flute player, and missed her five year old brothers. When we were finally let in, we went to sit down at a huge table. After a bit, everyone left to go dance except Connor, Edward, and myself. 

I was barely paying attention to Connor's discussion about different brands of guitar picks and the sound quality that each gave. When he moved on to types of strings, I said,

"Connor, can you please get me a drink." "Sure." He answered and left. 

I breathed a sigh of relief when he was gone. Edward noticed and laughed softly.

"I'm guessing you don't like Connor very much?" He asked in a smooth voice. I shook my head. "I don't know him well enough to not like him. He's just… relentless." 

I laughed and Edward joined in. I was shocked that he was talking to me, since I had thought he hated me. 

"So, what do you play?" I asked. "Piano. You?" "Same. What's your favorite song to play?" I asked. He thought for a moment before answering. "Debussy's First Arabesque. Yours?" "Sunburn by Muse." I said quickly. 

Edward gave me a strange look. "What? Matt Bellamy is a musical genius." I said. Edward laughed, "that he is. I love Muse too." 

Suddenly, Connor came back to the table holding my drink. After I had finished, he asked, "Do you want to dance?" 

I looked at Edward quickly. He was staring intently at a spot on the table. 

"Okay." I said to Connor. His blue eyes lit up. "Great!" 

He took me by the hand and led me towards the dance floor, leaving Edward alone at the table. I looked at him and have him an apologetic smile. He grimaced and shrugged. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dancing with Connor for a few songs, a guy with blonde buzzed hair came up to me. 

"Excuse me, would you like to dance?" He had dark eyes and a creepy voice.

I looked for Connor, but saw him staring at another girl on the other side of the dance floor.

"Sure." I answered slowly. "Fantastic. My name is James Hunter." He looked into my eyes. "And who are you?" He asked. "Uh… Isabella…. Newton." I said, not wanting to tell him my real name. "Well then Isabella, let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

Okaaaay so sorry that one was on the short side. I promise I'll make up for it next chapter, which should be up soon. 

Oh yeah, check out my website that has all characters/outfits/ages/instruments and whatever else. Link's on my profile. Review pleaseeeeeee (:


End file.
